


击浪舞曲

by animas



Category: NCT127
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas





	击浪舞曲

00.

董思成和周女士去教堂的时候听神父讲，人要常常审视自己的灵魂，一个人有两个“我”，一个在黑暗中醒着，一个在光明中睡着。  
于是董思成对神父忏悔，请你容忍我的罪过。

“我包容陋习，家人视烟酒派对如命。”  
“我故作谦卑，只在心里发出鄙夷的声音。”  
“我自私软弱，常常借由别人的错误来宽慰自己。”

我陷于生活的污泥，又时常畏首畏尾，如若有人要来搭救，他将也只能被污泥塞住口鼻。

01  
董思成往后传试卷的时候头被黄旭熙狠狠敲了一下。  
“董思成，等下借我抄一下啦。”  
还不等董思成摸摸被敲疼的地方，黄旭熙又上手揉了揉他的妹妹头，董思成一把挥开。  
“滚啦。”  
黄旭熙不依不饶，幸好老师看到警告地看了他一眼，黄旭熙才略微缩起自己庞大的身躯。  
“昀昀，不要这么小气啊，考完给你买糖吃。”  
董思成心里偷偷骂了句傻逼。  
“我才不稀罕。”  
黄旭熙幼小的心灵被他一个不耐烦的白眼伤害，撇了撇嘴发誓今天再也不要和董思成讲话。

全班人都埋头写试卷，放眼望去是一片耸起的肩胛骨，吊扇呼啦呼啦扇着，带出一股热风。  
董思成拢起校服袖子擦了擦脖子上的汗，手大咧咧地向后一挥才发现打到了人。  
黄旭熙吃痛地叫了一声，董思成偷偷笑起来，假装去拿黄旭熙桌上的橡皮擦。  
“你再往前够一点就能看到了。”  
黄旭熙气得拿牛眼瞪他，大个子的一举一动似乎都比较能吸引注意力，讲台上老师一句怒气冲冲的的“黄旭熙”还没喊出口，只做了个张着的口型就被敲门声打断了。

门没关，门口站了一串人，还有几个搬了桌椅，打头的是校长，向老师点点头就带着身后几个人进来了。  
“以后，这几个人就来你们班上课了。”搬着桌椅的几个把东西放下就走了，看来只是苦力，只留下四个站在教室中间。

“诶诶，是不是那个什么资助计划啊？”黄旭熙丝毫没有收敛的自觉，依然觉得自己说话的声音小得不得了。  
老校长咳了两声。  
“这些孩子多亏有在座的父母资助，才来到学校。但是教育对每个人都是公平的，希望大家能好好相处。”

“哎我就说嘛。”黄旭熙得意地甩起手往后一靠，险些翘起二郎腿来。  
老师终于不堪忍受，指着黄旭熙大骂。  
“黄旭熙，你给我滚过来，讲台这边的新位子归你了。”  
黄旭熙反应过来时无力地搓了搓自己的头，头上立起几根毛。  
“我不要啦老师，我要跟董思成挨着坐。”  
董思成这时腾地站起来，一副经常受欺负的可怜模样。  
“老师我不要跟他挨着坐，他讲话太大声好吵。”  
“黄旭熙你听到了没有，人家不想跟你挨着，你不要死皮赖脸。”教训人的同时顺带还安慰了一下董思成。“没事，他以后欺负不到你了。”  
黄旭熙觉得董思成可真坏啊，明明是自己每天都被欺负。他嘟着嘴收起书包慢悠悠地往前走，期望董思成能挽留他一下。

“老师。”  
董思成在后头喊，黄旭熙的世界瞬间响起哈利路亚的背景音乐。他觉得自己整个人活过来了，可以吃下两大桶冰激凌。不对，自己一桶，昀昀一桶。  
“我可以让那位同学做我的新后桌吗？”  
黄旭熙还没来得及笑得出来，突然一股气闷得他要呼吸不过来，大步往前走，“嘭”地一声将书包摔在桌子上。  
“老师，你让我回去吧，我真的要疯了啊。”  
老师并没有搭理他。  
“来来来，你们先做下自我介绍。就从董思成的新后桌开始好了。”

董思成坐在座位上偷偷打量，觉得他的新后座真好看啊，有些长的头发稍稍挡住了眼睛，一张脸嗖嗖冒着寒气。让董思成极度羡慕的是他居然只穿了一件背心，手臂肌肉像两堆稍稍凸起的小山丘，拉出流畅好看的线条。  
黄旭熙自然也不忘打量这位抢了他位子的人，看着他骚包的穿着不禁腹诽  
“切，只有做苦力的才有那种肌肉，不像我，一生出来就这么壮。”

“我叫中本悠太。”新后桌背着手，朝董思成看去。董思成也回他一个让黄旭熙看到会直接气死的甜蜜笑容。  
中本悠太刚刚坐到位子上，董思成就背过身去跟他说话。  
“你好，我叫董思成。你是日本人哦？”  
中本悠太嗯了声，看到他桌上的试卷。  
“你们在考试？”  
“对，你要不要抄我的？”董思成好心说道，以为他可能看不懂试卷。  
“这次考试我不参加。”中本悠太噙着笑，算是表达谢意。  
“那好吧。”董思成转回身，重新开始做试卷。  
他觉得自己的一些小心思又悄悄升腾起来，就像出现了自己喜欢的衣服，喜欢的球鞋，感兴趣地话主动一点啊。

考完试的后一节课是体育课，搞笑的是他们学校并没有体育老师。又没有人愿意接手这门看起来就是带着学生们玩的业余行当。于是无聊，没有含金量的课就落到了他们老校长的头上。  
老校长穿着洗的发白的背心，煞有其事地穿上跑鞋，带着学生做热身运动。赛跑之前数到二时自己就先冲了出去，在赛道那边取笑跑在他后头的学生。  
董思成和黄旭熙站在一边，另一边站着中本悠太。三个人同时皱着眉头在想为什么会有这种老顽童。  
“嘿，下一组，我和董思成同学。”老校长慢慢踱回来，拍了拍董思成的肩膀。  
“你不会又要作弊吧？”董思成表示非常不屑这种行为。  
“我一向公平公正。”校长挑了挑眉毛，弄得董思成无话可说。  
于是他向黄旭熙打了个暗号，黄旭熙露出傻瓜笑容表示已经接收到。

两人做好起跑姿势，果不其然，老校长又打算提前冲出去，被早早守在他身后的黄旭熙抱了个满怀，不得脱身。  
董思成边跑边笑，整个人歪着跑，过马路似地横跨了四条跑道。  
黄旭熙在后面狂喊：“董思成！冲啊！”  
校长被他勒得喘不过来，快要晕厥。  
中本悠太被逗得笑弯了腰，也不忘在旁边拉了拉黄旭熙的胳膊，示意他松开一些。黄旭熙被他一碰，整个人像是要爆炸，松开校长就冲着中本悠太喊。  
“啊，我跟你不熟你不要动手动脚。”  
中本悠太眨了两下眼睛表示无语，一旁的校长就像获救的似的，大口喘着气。完事儿上下打量了一下黄旭熙，说你这个小伙子还挺壮。黄旭熙弯起自己的手臂做出大力士的姿势，炫耀起自己的肱二头肌。

董思成甩手跑回来，张牙舞爪地对着老校长做鬼脸。老顽童气的哼了一声，推了推中本悠太和黄旭熙。  
“下一组，你们俩。”  
两人叹了一口气做出下蹲的姿势。老校长在后头用手臂撞了撞董思成，悄悄压低了声音。  
“诶，你希望我抱哪个？”  
董思成露出和他无异的调皮神色，伸出食指。指了指黄旭熙。

于是中本悠太飞快地冲了出去，黄旭熙在哀嚎。  
“！！啊！我现在很生气，我的火要出来了！！”  
董思成在笑他之余也打量着运动着的中本悠太的身体。  
是恰到好处的男性荷尔蒙，不会像自己过分瘦弱，也不会过分成熟。  
这样的身体他曾在姐姐的画里看到过，那是她花了重金请来的模特，姣好的样貌和躯体，甚至连生殖器都比一般男性好看。对了，托了她姐姐的福，董思成看过很多人的裸体，男性居多。他不禁拿中本悠太的身体和那群人作对比，即使他只看到他的臂膀和小腿。那也足够了。  
黄旭熙终于被松开。  
“喏，是他让我抱你的。”老校长用眼神示意是董思成，然后噙着口哨离开了。黄旭熙一副伤心欲绝的模样。  
“开玩笑的嘛。”董思成心虚地笑笑，轻松转移了视线，向着跑回来的中本悠太挥了挥手。  
中本悠太趁着这个姿势和他击了个掌。  
旁边的黄旭熙持续大吼大叫。“这次不算，我们重新比一次。”

中本悠太冷笑一下.  
“再比一次我也能赢你。”  
两人暗流涌动，倒是董思成嫌他们事多，看了一眼手表。  
“我再数五秒，就要放学了，别找事啊。”  
果然话音刚落铃声就响了。  
什么都阻挡不了黄旭熙要放学。  
“还是你妈妈来接你哦？”黄旭熙勾住董思成的脖子问，董思成低低应了一声。  
“那我先走啦。”要不是学校里有董思成，黄旭熙觉得自己才不会来学校，家里好玩儿的那么多，也没人管的住他。  
黄旭熙慢慢退后朝他们挥了挥手。  
“悠太呢？回家吗？”董思成立起脚踢了踢鞋，好像跑步的时候有石子进去了。  
“回家啊，家里还有活儿等着我干。”扶住董思成不稳的身体，手臂交错间触到对方滚烫的体温。  
那颗石子怎么倒都倒不出来。  
中本悠太索性蹲下来握住他的脚踝，直接将鞋脱下来。于是董思成的手掌搭在了中本悠太的背上，在突出的背脊上。  
“好啦，倒出来了。”  
“我弟弟也老这样。”  
中本悠太冲他笑了笑，表示不用在意。  
“你还有弟弟呢？“董思成惊讶道。  
“有的。”中本悠太露出一口大白牙。  
说完这些话竟然有些冷场，最后是中本悠太说回家吧。

02  
周女士开着她的苏联伏尔加来的时候，中本悠太还陪在他身边。她开了车窗示意董思成上车。  
“你的同学也一起上来啊。”  
中本悠太说不顺路，拒绝了。董思成不强人所难，便自己上去了，朝中本悠太挥挥手说明天见。  
周女士凑上来亲了董思成一口，头发的香气就这样漫过来，唇印烙在董思成的脸上，董思成用手搓了搓。  
周女士拿出一本诗集。  
“你李叔叔送你的，看看。”说完点了一根烟，用擦了指甲油的手指夹住。  
董思成粗略地翻了翻。  
“什么东西啊？都是艳情诗，有病吧？”  
“你也到年纪了不是？”说完又扯开话题。“你看妈妈新涂的指甲油好不好看？”  
董思成将那本书随意塞进书包了，骂那位李先生不得好死。  
“李先生给你涂的？”董思成拉住她的手指，又狠狠甩开。  
周女士吐出一口烟，满不在乎。  
“对。”  
“红色，丑死了。”董思成有些咬牙切齿。  
“你懂什么，这是勃艮第红，很流行的。”周女士把着方向盘，没把董思成的话放在心里。  
“就是丑死了。”  
伏尔加驶过一条马路，墙壁上画着红色的标语，反对增加税收。  
“咱们家还有钱吗？”  
周女士笑得无语又风情。  
“怕穷了？”  
董思成最见不得她这种样子，存心要勾引人似的，于是他要说最恶毒的话来刺激她。  
“也是，只要李先生还在，咱们家就不会穷，你说对吧？”  
周女士不说话了，只是突兀地在路边停了车。董思成就坐在车里等她，没过多久她拿着两条烟进来丢到董思成身上。  
“给你爸的。”  
董思成还想说些什么更恶毒的话来，但他看见周女士垂下来的眉眼，忍住了。

家里放着有些罗曼蒂克的音乐。他姐姐董忆慈和男朋友在沙发上亲的难分难舍，一旁的老董抽着烟，好像什么都看不见。  
董思成将烟放在茶几上，踹了董忆慈一脚。  
“要搞就滚去就自己房间啊。”  
他姐抬起头说了一句关你屁事啊，拉着男朋友走了。  
“迟早孩子都有了，爸，你也不管管。”  
“这种事情管得着吗？”老董吸了一口烟，眯着眼睛翻了翻报纸，周女士站在旁边翻了个白眼，上楼了。  
董思成想操他们妈。  
“思成，陪我出去买瓶酒。”老董皱着一张脸说。  
董思成闷了半天，甩下书包，说走吧。  
什么都叨扰不了这些人过他们的小资日子，一面喊叫钱上交得太多，一面又用双倍的价钱去买一瓶好酒。  
老董和小董坐在路边喝酒，准确来说是老董灌小董喝酒。  
“你也十六了，怎么一口脸就红成这样。”  
小董抢过酒瓶，猛灌一口。  
“妈的喝死算了。”  
“这一口喝不死的。”老董笑嘻嘻地说。  
“我说你。”  
老董的笑凝固了，不说话。  
“咱们移民吧？”老董说。  
“移了咱家就能好过？”小董说起话来比老董可老道多了。  
小董揉了揉自己发红的脸颊。  
“你等着，我迟早把我妈拉回来，你等着看。”说完呵呵地笑起来，一双手撑着下巴，眼睛不知道看哪里去了。

董思成第二天到学校的时候没看到中本悠太，四处找了一圈都不见人。黄旭熙见他急匆匆的模样，贱兮兮地靠过来。  
“找人？”  
董思成看见了些苗头。  
“你见着了？”  
“之前在巷子里打架，现在应该还在吧。”黄旭熙手插进口袋，看着董思成瞪大了眼睛。  
“我操，他在打架你不去？”董思成抬起腿踹了黄旭熙一脚。  
“操，我凭什么去啊？我打架的时候你找过我吗？”黄旭熙瞪大了眼睛显然是生气了。  
“那你最好别来，有多远滚多远。”董思成冷着脸推开黄旭熙，黄旭熙兀自点了两下头，然后一张脸垂了下去，刚好被宽厚的肩膀挡住。

董思成到的时候中本悠太还坐在原地，脸上意料之中地挂彩了。  
董思成凑过去，叫了声悠太。  
中本悠太愣愣地回头，眼睛里似乎有层水汽。董思成拉住他的胳膊想拽他起来。  
“哪些王八蛋啊？你怎么也不知道叫人。”  
中本悠太用那种陌生人般冰冷的眼光看他，董思成当即明白了怎么回事。  
“我又没看你不爽，这里的人也分好坏的。”中本悠太缓了缓情绪，低声说了一句他们没赢。  
董思成听到这话就笑了。  
“牛逼啊。”  
“没赢不是我们的风格，咱们让他们输到底。”  
中本悠太终于被拉动了，借着力起来差点把董思成扑倒。两人睁着眼睛看了对方一阵儿，中本悠太刚想凑过去就被董思成拦着了。  
“别耍流氓啊，干正事儿。”

车棚里放了几辆骚到爆炸的自行车，不用想就知道是那几个畜生的。董思成手里握着刀片，车胎马上就给拉开了几道口子，车身的油漆也被刮去不少。  
“操，装什么比，老子今天就不信了。”董思成一边作案一边骂骂咧咧，旁边的中本悠太直接笑出声来。  
董思成也觉得自己好笑。  
两人就一边笑一边骂。  
“悠太，给他扔河边了。”  
“记住，不要扔河里了，扔边边上，得让他们看见。”  
中本悠太差点为董思成可爱的腹黑鼓掌。  
干完坏事的两人回到教室，脸上都是忍着笑的。黄旭熙坐在前排没有抬头，两道影子从他桌上掠过去。  
晃晃悠悠快要到放学的时候，董思成拉住要回家的中本悠太。  
“今天回家有事吗？”  
其实是有的，那个家里永远有忙不完的事。但是鬼使神差地，中本悠太说没有。  
“那你今天跟我走吧，我姐姐在家开派对。”  
中本悠太点了点头。

03.  
楼上大厅架起了disco灯，灯光的颜色看起来像灯本身一样劣质。其他这时候除了董忆慈和一帮狐朋狗友，是不会有其他家庭成员的。周女士大概是去了那个姓李的那里，老董不知所踪，总归是死不了。  
今天多了董思成，还有带回来的中本悠太。  
董思成先前是带着中本悠太坐在房间里，起初中本悠太倒是对董思成的房间充满了好奇。说实话他没有进过这么漂亮干净的房间，直到来来回回重复瞄了十几遍之后，中本悠太不禁怀疑董思成为什么带他回家。  
“思成，不是说有什么派对吗？”  
董思成摆着冥想的姿势嗯了一声。  
“外面正在开着呢。”  
突然他房间的门被大力撞了一下，紧接着传来些大肆嬉笑的声音。董思成算是彻底被这些占山为王的小喽啰给气着了，一群傻逼在别人家一点都不客气，没教养，他就要替天行道让他们见识一下这是谁的地盘。  
“操，这些傻逼，咱们也出去。”  
拉着中本悠太开了门，音乐嬉闹声顿时放大了好几倍。门口那几个脖子上挂着彩带的人被他们吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛瞧着他们。董思成总不会被这些人给唬住，他才是这个家里的小霸王。

“看什么看？给我起开啊！”董思成吼，中本悠太在后面一言不发，沉着脸倒也足够吓人。  
面前的几个人直接让开了条路。  
举着酒杯的董忆慈才看到董思成，奇怪他为什么会在家里。  
“你为什么不跟妈妈在一起？”她走过来凑近了说话，口鼻里充盈着酒气。  
“你能不能少喝点啊？”董思成不耐烦，他看这家里到时候直接喝死两个才算完。  
董忆慈不理他，倒是看到了中本悠太，黏糊糊地凑近了。  
“你是我弟同学？”直接越过董思成，凑到中本悠太面前去了。  
“是。”中本悠太脸上一点儿表情也没有。  
董忆慈看出他紧张了，带着醉态笑起来。  
“长得还挺好看，下回来当我模特？”  
董思成仿佛有什么被点燃了，直接推开了董忆慈。  
“你他妈发什么疯啊？你有男朋友的。”然后抄起嗓子喊那边正在聊天的男朋友。  
“男朋友可以换的嘛。”  
走过来的那位听到这句话，搂着董忆慈将她带走，还十分不爽地看了中本悠太一眼。

董思成怕他心里不舒服，随手拿了瓶酒递给他。  
“我姐现男友之前是模特，他可能怕你抢了他的位子。”  
中本悠太啜了一口酒，皱着脸险些被呛到。  
“我不会的。”  
董思成笑着撇了撇嘴，拉他坐下。两个人坐在沙发上，巨大的喧嚣声仿佛是下酒菜，越吵，他们喝得越厉害。  
最后人都走光了，只剩他俩窝在沙发上，脸颊潮红，头靠着头，各自不知道在想什么东西。  
是董忆慈房间里传出来些什么声响，然后听到一声吼。  
“衣服脱了啊。”当然是他姐姐的声音。  
中本悠太仰头大笑起来，董思成开始还有些窘，后来想着干这事的又不是他，于是眼睛默默移向了中本悠太。  
中本悠太察觉到他的目光，都带着些醉意了。于是他将自己的鼻子亲密地贴了上去，呼吸都交缠在一起，他想今晚一定是受了什么蛊惑。  
气氛太过暧昧，董思成不由得将嘴唇送了过去。一瞬间的冰凉触感仿佛让他清醒了，反而是中本悠太抓着他的肩膀不让他离开。  
“等会儿，你喝醉了。”董思成说，他觉得现在应该是自己比较清醒。  
“那正好啊。”中本悠太的一双眸子盯着他。  
董思成摇了摇头。  
“男生和男生，你应该是想和我姐姐做对吧？”他觉得自己说出了正确答案。  
中本悠太也学他摇了摇头。  
“我不是。”他说。“想和你。”

距离不远，两人滚到床上，中本悠太衣服被推上去露出纤细的腰身。  
董思成不合时宜地想起了那本艳情诗，里面还有很多插图，他这就要和中本悠太干那本书里的事了？他稍微发了一会儿呆，还没有什么真实感，还有点发怵。  
等到董思成反应过来捧起中本悠太的脑袋，他才发现后者才是开小差的那个。他窝在董思成温和的颈间，完全睡过去了。  
董思成将中本悠太从身上推下去，那人还不见醒。他认真地翻了一个白眼，决定将这件事翻篇。

04  
也许是酒精作用，这夜不是那么教人难以入睡。  
董思成醒来的时候天已经亮了，因为很明显的因素窗帘没有被拉上，以至于他想睡个回笼觉都被亮堂堂的光线刺得不得安生。

翻个身的时候看到睡得皱起眉心的中本悠太，忍不住上前摸他。中本悠太哼哼唧唧不愿醒来，董思成玩了一会儿觉得无聊，又觉得自己先醒来实在不公平，他的恶作剧神经总会先于大脑反应，想闹出点事来。  
他慢慢骑到中本悠太的身上，将他的背心完全剥掉。董思成疑心中本悠太喜欢穿背心就是因为它容易脱，不管是从哪个出口，身体都能轻易出逃。裤子嘛，就稍微解掉皮带往下拉一拉就好了。  
董思成垂着眼睛打量了一下，总觉得还差点什么东西。他将头往后仰了仰，像平常被逼得背课文那样仔细想了想，还真让他想到了。  
他猫下身子凑到中本悠太的脖颈处，伸出舌头添了两下就专心制作一些暧昧的印记出来。

这样还没有意识那才是有鬼，中本悠太迷迷糊糊睁开了眼，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑在他颈边喷着灼热的气息，时不时还伸出舌头勾舔几下。  
大清早的，足够勾起人的反应了。中本悠太扣住董思成就把他压在了身下，后者还来不及反应就看到男孩一双染着清晨躁动的眼睛。董思成一颗心脏都快要蹦出来，半天之后硬生生扯出一个假笑出来。  
“你冷静一下。”  
幸好中本悠太没有打算对他做什么，真的伏在他身上冷静了，不一会儿就翻身下去抓了抓自己的头。  
董思成狼心狗肺，就着那副还未从惊吓中逃脱的脸笑起来，格外像个小孩子。  
“能别笑了吗？”得不到纾解的人心情实在算不上愉快，烦躁地撸了撸头发。  
董思成停住笑容，知道自己不该开这种玩笑。但还是不爽中本悠太拿冷脸看他，想着要怎么扳回一成，于是慢慢爬过去对上中本悠太的脸。  
“昨天爽吗？”

眼看着中本悠太眼里的火气消下去，耳朵一点点染上红晕，然后低了低头。  
“我不记得了。”  
你记得才有鬼，董思成想。只是这副好骗的样子更加让董思成想逗他，愠怒的表情下一秒就浮现在董思成脸上，他是个天生的演员。  
“你他妈什么情况？”  
中本悠太撑起身子爬上床来，一颗脑袋架在董思成肩膀上。  
“我真的不记得了，下回再说吧。”  
一句脏话险些骂出口，但毕竟什么都没发生，董思成忍了忍。  
“带我去你家玩呗？”  
中本悠太抬起头来皱着眉看他，像是在问他为什么，董思成装作看不懂。  
“怎么？你都带你来我家了，我就去不得你家？“  
中本悠太摇摇头。  
“我家可没你这里好玩，舒适都算不上。”  
“我就要去。”董思成说。

其实他们住的地方就隔着一条江。  
25年前，一艘远洋轮的底仓打开了，停在这个城市的港口，里面涌出来不同肤色但是脸上同样刻着苦难的一群人。  
中本悠太的父亲就是其中一个，他的目标是落户在江那头的富人区，可命运指错了方向，他的后半辈子都落座在了拥挤的另一边，那个目光炯炯的青年历经了不少波折之后眼皮终于沉甸甸地耷拉下来，失去了神采。  
又过了许多年之后，不仅是眼睛了，身材因为饮酒过度发胖，头发也由于肮脏打成结，有些地方露出结着污痂的头皮。  
浅色的衬衫被汗水打湿，经过一再蒸发和体温的烘干，泛出一层茶色。尽管严谨地扣着每一颗纽扣，走近了闻闻那气味，是一个人没死就开始腐朽的气味。  
这里有多少中本悠太的父亲啊，一样的装束，一样的灵魂。

女人大概都是躲在房子里不出门的，走过纵横交错的里弄，没看见一个女人。  
董思成的脸色并不太好看，这里的气味实在让人有些接受不了，中本悠太瞧见了悄悄用手捂住他的口鼻。  
“叫你不要来嘛。”是有些别扭的声音。  
董思成拉下中本悠太的手。“我就要。”说完把自己的袖口拿给中本悠太闻，那是他家里洗涤剂的味道。  
“香不香？”  
袖口里不仅有洗涤剂的香气，也有董思成的味道。这些化学香精搭在董思成身上，经过长年累月的融合好像成为了他身体的一部分，只是更柔和。  
“香。”中本悠太说。  
“那你拉着我，是不是快要到了？”董思成把手缩到衣服里，让中本悠太牵住袖口。  
“你怎么老是穿长袖，都这么热了。”中本悠太勾着他的衣服，扯着他往前走。  
“是你火气太旺好吗，现在才五月份，凉的要死。”

就着这个问题闹了一阵，走着拐过了几道弯。  
里面是一户单独的人家，一个小男孩在门口玩弹珠，抬头看见中本悠太就笑起来，奔到他怀里来叫了一声哥哥。  
“健太你吃饭了吗？”中本悠太蹲下来摸摸他的头，一副慈爱兄长的模样。  
“恩。”小男孩点了点头，伴随着清脆的应答，怪可爱的。  
“健太，这是哥哥的朋友，叫思成哥哥。”  
健太也不怕人，脆生生地喊思成哥哥，欢迎到我们家来玩，又把手上的弹珠递给董思成。

董思成这辈子注定只能给人当弟弟，这时看着有个长得和中本悠太颇为相似的男孩喊他哥哥，那感觉真是......爽快无比。  
“诶。”董思成笑着接过那颗弹珠，摸摸健太的头。“哥哥这次没带什么礼物给你，等下次来，一定给你买好玩儿的。”  
“好！”一点犹豫都不带的。  
董思成又被逗得笑起来，反而是中本悠太有些不好意思了。  
“说什么呢健太，妈妈没有跟你说过不能随便要别人的东西吗？”健太被他说得低下了头，董思成不爽，用膝盖顶中本悠太的背。  
“你再说一句我是什么人？”  
“我这不是教育小孩儿吗！”中本悠太回头看他一眼，意思是让他不要动手动脚。  
董思成正准备上手掐他时，从屋子里走出来一个妇人。是饱经沧桑的一张脸，但是内在的温柔好像就刻在她的每一条皱纹里，看见就觉得面善亲和。  
“悠太。”  
中本悠太站起来喊了一声妈妈，把董思成拉到前面来。  
“妈，这我同学，董思成。”  
“阿姨好。”董思成乖乖喊了一声，他最擅长装乖巧，笑起来也是人畜无害的样子。  
果然中本悠太妈妈松了一口气。  
“悠太昨晚一直和思成在一起的吧，你不回来也没有跟我讲过。”  
“是啊阿姨，我们一直在一起，特别开心，所以就忘了这回事了。真是对不起，我今天是特意陪他回来给您一个解释的，还希望您不要怪他。”  
董思成从小跟着家里那些装模作样的大人在一起，说话招式学到不少，滴水不漏的，愣是让人没有办法责怪。  
“没事的，都是大孩子了。悠太，带人进来坐啊。”这位随了夫姓20多年的女人说道。

里屋里被收拾得很干净，仅有的几件可以被称作家具的东西方方正正地贴着墙根，狼狈又乖巧地掩饰住这家荒凉破败的事实。  
"思成，你坐会儿。"中本氏边说话边从柜子里拿出罐头和面包。"悠太，给思成倒杯水去。"

小健太顺着坐到董思成旁边，没由来地就对着他傻笑，董思成也跟着他笑，笑着笑着健太就爬到了他的身上，两人哼哼哈哈抱作一团。  
"什么东西这么好笑？"中本氏把面包放在董思成面前，慈爱地问。  
"两个傻瓜蛋。"中本悠太把水放下，双手抚上两颗袋挠了挠。  
"思成，你吃点东西吧。"中本悠太说了他妈妈想说的话。  
董思成拿起一片咬了一口，口感并不好，反复咀嚼粗糙谷物的时间足够让人走神。  
"思成哥哥，我也想吃。"小健太扒着他的手。  
"嗯？给你。"董思成顺手拿了一块给他，一时间不知怎么地就感觉气氛变冷。  
第一反应是看向中本悠太，中本悠太笑着撇撇嘴。  
再看向中本氏，她脸上也是一脸平和，仿佛刚才的气氛凝滞是董思成的错觉。  
健太啃着面包一脸满足，董思成捏了捏他的鼓起的脸颊。  
"多吃点。"

董思成陪健太玩了大半个钟头，中本悠太在屋子里帮忙做点什么。快到中午，在外头玩弹珠的两人被日头晒得晕晕的，进来喝口水。  
"思成，我送你回去吧。"中本悠太看到他，笑着说。  
"怎么了？就这么不欢迎我？"董思成摸不清这话什么意思，只半开玩笑地应了回去。  
"不是不是，思成，你不要误会，是他们爸爸要回来了。"旁边的中本氏有些急了，害怕两个孩子闹矛盾。  
董思成站在原地不知道说什么，只能摸摸自己的头缓解尴尬。  
这时健太拿着水杯递到董思成手上。  
"思成哥哥，你不会想看到我爸爸的，他特别讨厌。"小孩子说话的声音夹杂着怨怼，让董思成不知道作何反应，只能应一声好。  
中本悠太碰了碰他的肩。  
"走吧。"  
董思成放下水杯，跟上他的步子。

进来时带上的门被重新打开，只不过推门的不是中本悠太，是另一位中本先生。上身打着赤膊，经过日头的烘烤泛出油光，肩上搭着一条发黑的毛巾，面相不善，一双好像随时都冒着火气的眼睛第一眼就看到了董思成，却也没打招呼，径直走向了放食物的柜子里，然后啪地一声关上了。  
"我的面包和罐头呢？"他说话的声音是嘶哑的，教人害怕的。

"我吃了。"董思成撇见身后的妇人想上前解释什么，反射似地脱口而出了。  
背对着他的男人笑了一声，"你谁啊？"  
"我朋友。"中本悠太替他应了，得到的是一句饱含着不屑的低哼。  
"朋友？我们这种穷人家哪会交到这种有钱朋友。"说话间目光从上到下将董思成扫了一遍。  
"那是你的问题。"中本悠太冷着脸拉董思成，想将他带出去。  
"我的问题？"这位身材高壮的男人突然拔高了音量，拉住中本悠太的胳膊不让他走。  
"不要以为上了两天学就可以出人头地了，你的老师一定说过什么平等的狗屁话，他们说来玩玩而已。"他恶狠狠地冲自己的儿子说话，中本悠太的身子狠狠僵住。  
这间屋子仿佛被冻住了，一时间都没有人说话。

董思成首先打破了僵局，他抚慰性地抓了抓中本悠太的掌心，然后放开了。径直向躲在门板后的健太走去，掏出口袋里的弹珠扬了扬。  
"健太，我走咯。"  
他不会以为这屋子的狼藉是自己引发的，家家都有本难念的经。  
他很难责怪中本悠太的父亲是这种货色，因为回头想想自己的家庭，也快要烂透了。  
他将袖口捂住口鼻，要承认的是，没有中本悠太陪着走过的巷子，确实是要臭更脏一些，董思成吸了吸鼻子用力嗅了嗅衣服上的香气，跨过一个聚集着黑水的凹凼。

05  
新的星期开始的时候，董思成来得很晚。中本悠太趴在桌子上补觉，董思成推了推他。  
中本悠太的脑袋从臂弯中抬起，眼中闪过一丝不自然，董思成当然捕捉到了这一闪即逝的细微情绪，于是他将脑袋凑上去，将课本挡在两人脸旁，快速地亲在了中本悠太的脸上。  
"早上好，悠太桑。"

比董思成进来得更晚的是黄旭熙，也许是习惯，他一进来就向董思成的位子上看去。  
遮掩的痕迹被他的身高和讲台边的绝佳角度破解，黄旭熙的眼角突然抽动了一下。他没有坐到位子上，打开书包，里面空空的，只放了两瓶牛奶，是他最新发现的一个进口牌子。很好喝，营养价值也很好。  
他想着要给董思成带一瓶，也在犹豫要不要顺便带给中本悠太，毕竟董思成会开心。最后他背了两瓶，走在路上玻璃瓶子相互碰撞的声音撞得他心神不宁，还是他一路抱在怀里过来的。  
上课铃打响了，黄旭熙踩着铃声出教室门，将手上的两罐东西丢进垃圾桶。  
班主任走过来上课，看到黄旭熙站在垃圾桶前发呆，喊了一声黄旭熙上课了，进教室。  
黄旭熙哦了一声，转了身。

这一个星期过去得风平浪静，和中本悠太在校门口分别，董思成索吻的样子差点被前来接人的周女士看见。所幸中本悠太轻轻揽过他的肩用力地撞了一下他的头，将前面暧昧不明的姿势换换成了朋友之间的玩闹。  
周女士周五总是要来接他的，但这回走的不是回家的路。董思成心里稍微掂量掂量就知道要去哪里。  
"你在路边把我放下来吧，我不去姓李的那里。"董思成拿起丢在脚边的书包，准备下车。  
"家里没有人的。"周女士看了看自己的手表，确定现在没人在家。  
"我爸呢？"董思成问。  
“不知道。”周女士看起来非常不想理他。  
董思成干笑了两声。  
“你不知道自己男人去哪儿了，还把自己儿子往别的男人家里带，你可真有意思。”

不知道是从什么时候开始他们的相处方式就变成了这样，大概是从周女士公开说自己有情夫之前就开始了。  
一家四口围坐在沙发上，老董和周女士说有话对孩子们说，其实董思成早有预感，整个人绷得像一根快要断掉的弦。  
老董大半时间都是坐在旁边默不作声的，周女士幽怨地瞟了他一眼，看向她的两个孩子时眼里又蓄满柔和的腔调来。  
“我和爸爸最近关系不太好，所以决定分居一段时间。”  
她姐姐董忆慈像是听到了什么笑话似的大笑起来，董思成低着头问分居是个什么意思。  
“就是暂时分开一段时间的意思。”  
“那你们就直接离婚啊，干嘛搞这种恶心的招数，你们到底在逃避什么啊？”董思成说，他感觉泪水就要掉下来。  
周女士就用那种你不懂的无奈眼神看着他。  
没有谁能改变这种局面。

后来周女士更经常地住到李先生家，有时候会带上董思成。开始是董思成想去，是他想一遍又一遍地确认。  
“妈妈真的不要爸爸了吗？她真的不要我了吗？”这种想法。  
在看到周女士进了李先生的房间之后，他会在房门口坐一夜，头脑恨得麻麻地，恨不得冲进去砍死他们。  
可是不行，门锁了。  
此时的董思成也是那种麻麻的眼神看着周女士。  
“我们一起吧，好吗？思成？”周女士空出一只手来摸他的头。  
真是太可恨了，但是却没有办法做到真正的恨她，太可恨了。  
董思成往上挺了挺身子坐正，轻轻嗯了一声。

李先生的家很大，比董思成的家还要大很多。这时候这位大人物应该是不在的，只有到了深夜他才会回来，像是专门赴周女士的幽会。  
董思成坐在宽大的沙发上，打量着放在柜子上的那架飞机。产生了“我拿走也不会有人发现”的想法，他拿下那架制作精美的飞机塞进书包里，想着下次送给小健太正好。  
后来他躺在沙发上睡着了，没有人叫他，到了后半夜他自己醒了，客厅一盏灯都没有留。董思成睁开眼的瞬间便深深地陷入到了黑暗里。  
他已经是16岁的少年，却还是像几岁时那样，大半夜醒来会反射性地找妈妈。  
可是总是找不到，一个人在黑暗里哭到鼻子泛痒泛酸，然后哭累了又沉沉睡去。  
长大的好处唯一好处是可以行使身体的支配权了 。  
董思成在黑暗里摸索过去，摸到那位李先生的门前，敲了敲。  
“妈妈。”他叫到。  
无人应答，他也没有期待应答。  
“妈妈。”  
“妈妈。”  
“妈妈。”  
.........  
他一遍又一遍地叫唤，唤到快倚在门上睡着。  
这时候门被打开了，董思成艰难地控制住身体才没有扑倒在地上，他抬了头看见这位穿着睡袍的李先生，神情看上去颇为不耐烦。  
“大半夜的叫什么？小子？”  
董思成没有回答他，透过门缝他看见周女士。海藻一样的黑发铺散在枕头上，睡得那么成熟和甜美。

恨意在这一瞬间占据了他的头脑，董思成拱起身体，像一头要守护自己领地的小公牛，狠狠地向李先生的胸腹处顶了过去。  
董思成此刻像是电影里最后时刻杀死反派的小英雄，他看着这位大魔头摔倒在地，嘴里发出沉重的呻吟，他也看到周女士被惊醒匆忙爬起的身影。  
当看到周女士望向大魔头担忧的目光时，董思成觉得自己要输了。他难过地低下头来，紧接着被一个大力的巴掌扇得扑倒在地。  
他以为是周女士打的，头不知道又撞到了哪里，疼极了。在一片混乱中眼里的泪水不受控制地流下来，划过太阳穴钻进头发里。  
嘴里喊着”妈妈我疼。”  
他也是没有期望得到回应的。  
可是迷迷糊糊地听见周女士大喊。她喊着你伤到了我的儿子，喊着滚开。  
紧接着周女士又将他抱进怀里轻轻哄，说我的思成，我的思成。  
董思成明白是怎么回事了，他开心极，不断向大脑传递不要再让我哭了的指令，可是他却哭得更凶了。  
原来小英雄不是非要靠武力取胜，耍耍手段会更好。

06  
董思成的头上缝了几针，周女士在他旁边守了几天。董思成心里美滋滋，脸上却是哭丧着，时刻像要掉下泪来。暗地里却幸灾乐祸地跟老董说咱们的移民计划可以实施了。老董也是笑眯了眼，说我马上去办。  
中本悠太来家里看过他一回，也不知道他是从哪里得到的消息。董思成也没有细问，躺在床上对中本悠太笑。  
"悠太桑，我们家的好日子就要来了。"  
中本悠太没听懂他在说什么，只是问他痛不痛。  
"痛什么啊，我爽死了。"董思成笑得龇牙咧嘴，正好碰见周女士端着鸡汤进来，一张笑开的脸就地僵住，五官的弧度硬是转了个弯。  
"啊我要痛死了悠太，你不知道，我差点就给别人弄死了。"说完哼哼唧唧去拉他的手寻求安慰。  
周女士向中本悠太点了点头，算是打招呼。  
那天晚上董思成的头直接撞在了凸起的门吸上，周女士抱起他的时候血从发根渗出来。  
她的儿子喊着妈妈我疼。  
那是极幼小时候的董思成才会表现出来的样子，他可爱的小孩仿佛时隔多年张开双臂向她走来。  
女人都有做母亲的天赋，当她看见那头平时充满戾气的小兽淌着血哭泣时，还没等董思成有下一步动作，她就完全地慌乱了，原来他们一直比世界上任何人的联系还要紧密。

周女士在床边坐下，碰了碰董思成的头。  
"还痛呢？"  
"痛。"  
"他就不是个好人。"董思成瞪大了眼睛说。"你可不能再去找他了。"  
"不找了。"周女士垂了眸子，一副难受的神情。

董思成也不想长久地沉浸在这件事里，于是他问周女士。  
"我的书包你拿回来没有？"  
周女士一抬头，眼泪正好落下来，旁边的中本悠太浑身僵住，不知道演的是哪一出戏。  
周女士擦了擦眼泪。  
"拿回来了。"  
董思成哦了一声看向中本悠太。  
"悠太，我给健太拿了件礼物哦，下回带给他。"  
中本悠太问他是什么礼物，董思成卖着关子说到时候不就知道了。

两人在房间里玩了一会儿，董思成黏着中本悠太让他念那本艳情诗。  
一开始中本悠太没发现，到后面念书的声音越来越小，脸也红到了脖子根。发现了董思成在作弄他之后便张牙舞爪地要去掐他，最后一双手也只落在董思成完好无损的娇嫩脸颊上。  
"你这个傻瓜蛋。"中本悠太说。  
中本悠太走的时候没让董思成送，生怕他下床晃荡几下晃成脑震荡。  
董思成悠悠地在床上躺了几天，身上躺出了几两肉，人的精神也快要躺散了。他实在是撑不下去，便闹着要去上学。  
周女士见他没什么大碍，就让他去了。  
人逢喜事精神爽，他走路的时候两条腿迈着八字步，胳膊在身后晃悠着，神气得不得了。他人都快要走进教室，却看到班主任带着中本悠太出来。  
“悠太。”董思成抻长了身子和中本悠太打招呼。  
中本悠太的眸子看了他一眼，却迅速暗了下去，低下头让刘海盖住眼睛，没有作回应。  
董思成正准备骂人，班主任瞥了他一眼。  
“你们最好给我放乖一点。”  
被无缘无故地警告自然是不爽的，但他也察觉出一些苗头来了。他转身看中本悠太炸跟在班主任后面的背影，是瘦削的。直到两人进了办公室，董思成才回头进了教室。

黄旭熙坐在座位上发呆。董思成一进门就看到他故作深沉的模样，不知道今天到底是什么状况，心想怎么连这位神人都愁得不行。  
“诶，你怎么了？”董思成走过去戳戳黄旭熙的手臂。  
“啊？”黄旭熙这才回过神来，宽厚的眉毛皱成一团，头发也因为被狠狠揉搓过向四周翘起，活脱脱一个鸡窝。“我没事啊？我能有什么事？”说完故作轻松地耸耸肩。  
“黄旭熙，你肯定有鬼。”董思成盯着他的眼睛看，直到黄旭熙的眼睛直视他的眼睛。  
“那你跟我出来。”黄旭熙站起，拉住董思成的手腕，一直走到走廊尽头。

“什么事啊？”董思成好不容易才挣脱他的束缚，松了松自己的手腕。  
“昀昀，我们认识好久了？”黄旭熙低沉的声音从上方传来，听起来正经无比。  
“好多年啊，挺久了。”  
“那你可以亲我吗？”黄旭熙问。  
他讲话的声音一向都自带扩音效果，此事却将自己的音量拨到最小，浑身上下都透着小心翼翼。  
“啊？”董思成一头雾水的同时心里却暗悄悄地生出了些不好的触感。  
“那你为什么要亲中本悠太啊？”黄旭熙垂着眸子，眼睛水汪汪。  
“没有原因。”董思成说，中本悠太被带走的影子重新浮上他的脑海，他不能不预想是不是黄旭熙搞的鬼。  
“黄旭熙，我们认识快十年了是不是？你一直都很单纯很可爱，是不是？大人们都很喜欢你。”董思成试探地问。  
“可是你不喜欢我，你喜欢中本悠太。”黄旭熙说完话咬了咬自己的嘴唇，他此刻是真的反悔了。  
“所以？”董思成大力吸了一口气。  
“思成，我只是想让他走。你不要老是看他啊。”黄旭熙说话的声音已经带了一点鼻音，好像受委屈的是他。  
“你怎么让他走？”董思成的手拉上自己的书包带子，看向黄旭熙的眼神又冷又凶。

“你们之前破坏其他同学的自行车，学校不会动你，但他就不好说了。”  
董思成还没有想出什么什么是最坏的结局，黄旭熙却告诉他了。  
“可能会被开除。”  
“他会回到自己应该去的地方。”

哪里是中本悠太应该去的地方，那所破房子里吗？堕落的街道和缺乏的食物，瘦削的母亲和野蛮的父亲，还有一个岌岌可危的弟弟。  
失去了学校这条出路之后中本悠太也会像他的父亲一样长久地寄居在码头，和成堆的货物为伴，很快他的肩上会扛起生活的沧桑和家族的苦难，被打伤穷苦的烙印。  
他不能放任中本悠太成为这样的人。  
他不行。

07  
董思成推开办公室门的时候，一切都好像差不多结束了。中本悠太的肩膀低沉地垂下来，同时垂下来的还有一个少年的自尊。  
班主任说什么，中本悠太也是一言不发，沉默地面对着命运的审判。  
“老师，都是我的错。”董思成在班主任探寻的目光下开了口。  
这位带了董思成三年的中年男人叹了一口气。  
“我知道你也有错，可是那几个人只要求中本同学负责，所以。”他后面的话没有说出口。  
董思成看见中本悠太背对着他抬起手狠狠揉了一下眼睛，他的心脏好像也被狠狠揉捏了一把。  
“可是我要负责的。”  
“您以前说过教育是公平的。我没有办法分辨真假，可是老师既然说出了口，就要好好守护。”  
“思成，你不要为难老师了。”中本悠太终于肯跟他讲话。“我没关系的。”  
没关系个狗屎。  
董思成先前以为中本悠太是在怪他，可他现在知道一个人能善良忍让到什么地步了，自己陷在污泥里，还盼着别人踩着他跨过泥地走上康庄大道。他倒是有些希望中本悠太能继承一点他父亲的霸蛮了。  
“开除我吧，比较划得来。那些人想找我麻烦很久了，开除我肯定能跟让他们解气。”董思成想跟中本悠太调换位置。  
“绝对不行。”中本悠太面无表情，甚至露出焦虑的凶相，企图增震慑董思成，让他收回刚刚的话。  
董思成无动于衷，直接无视了中本悠太。看向正在挣扎着的班主任。  
“老师，我才是坏人。”  
“我家里马上就要移民了，让我走是最好的选择。去留不会对我造成任何影响，我会上一所新的私立学校，过优越的生活。悠太的命运，可就攥在你手里了。”  
“求你了，救救他。”  
班主任又点了点头。

董思成接受这个结果的时候终于笑起来，他看见中本悠太的下巴上聚了一些水珠。  
“别哭啊，你应该为我高兴。”  
中本悠太走过来抱他。  
“我是很高兴，可是我又不高兴。“  
“你真的要移民吗？”  
董思成索性将整个身体的重量挂在中本悠太身上。  
“对啊。”  
“我真为你开心，你过的好，我就开心。”中本悠太说。  
“我告诉你我要去哪里，你以后来找我好不好？”董思成抱住中本悠太的腰，晃呀晃的。  
“好。”没有犹豫地就答应了。

董思成再没去过学校了，过了一阵子移民手续办下来，家里都在收拾东西。董思成看见那架原本要送给健太的飞机。碰巧的是董忆慈说她给中本悠太画了一幅画，董思成震惊。  
“你为什么会画他啊？”董思成问。  
“他长得好看我就画了啊，可惜没能找他当模特，只能模模糊糊临了幅素描。”董念慈将画纸递给董思成。“跟你朋友告别的时候替我送给他吧。”

董思成没想过跟任何人告别，他想着静悄悄走了就算完事。但此刻好像还有许多遗憾没有完成。  
在黄昏的时候董思成骑着自行车出了门，他依稀是记得路的，到达那个很是熟悉的路口时他感叹自己的记忆力当真是不错。自行车是骑不进去的，他只得把车子放在路口，走了过去。

泥巴坑里比上次多了很多脚印，越往里走就越能感觉到人气儿，里面传来巨大的吵闹的声音也说明有很多人聚集于此。  
有很多人聚集在中本悠太家门口。  
门口放了一个草垫，一具尸体，一裹布。人应该不是正常死亡的，盖在胸前的白布被鲜血染红了一大片，扎眼又可怖。  
“好像是搬东西的时候没站稳从船上掉下来了，胸口被扎穿了。”  
董思成听到旁边看热闹的人说。  
那声音轻飘飘的，好像又从他的耳朵里飘了出去。

他的眼神漫无目的地晃荡着，终于看到了被挤在外围的健太。他不知道是怎么走过去的，手搭上健太的肩膀，小孩儿被吓得一顿，看到是董思成，哭花的脸又重新皱起来。  
“思成哥哥，我爸爸死了。”中本健太说。  
“我知道，不要哭 ，健太。”董思成说着说着自己也落下泪来，“哥哥这次是来给你送礼物的。”他卸下书包，掏出那架飞机递给健太。  
“我要是早点送给你就好了，是不是？”  
健太没有讲话，只是抱着那架飞机抖着肩膀，他太小了。  
董思成深深拥抱他，然后含着泪将健太推开，想离去时又说了几句话。  
“不要告诉你哥哥我来过哦。”  
“以后要和哥哥还有妈妈好好生活。”  
他转身走的时候依稀听见健太的哭声，无法忍受，离开的步子越发快了起来。  
董思成抱着手臂，浑身有些颤抖，痴痴地走到路口不见自行车，连影子都没找到。董思成想起中本悠太说过，就算家里有块铁都要藏起来，因为会被手脚不干净的人盯上。自行车应该是被这里的居民顺走了，他渐渐失力，于是蹲在地上哭了起来，影子被拉得老长。

他展开那幅打算送给中本悠太的画像，身体线条和面部只有一个轮廓，唯一清晰的是中本悠太的眼睛，它凌厉且温柔着，永远那样隐忍地望着自己。

董思成在腿麻之前站起来，将画像重新用丝带捆好。  
他抬起头，天空被染成他最讨厌的勃艮第红，他抓着东西将双手插进上衣口袋离开，没有再回头。


End file.
